


the call

by SalazarTipton



Series: devil!dad and spidey!son [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Custody Arrangements, Gen, Matt is Peter's dad, Orphan Peter Parker, devildad, reference to may and ben's deaths, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Matt leans forward in his chair and lets his head fall into his hands as he runs the sentence over and over again in his mind, particularly one phrase:your son, Peter Parker.His son--Matt has a son. There’s another Murdock boy in the world and it’s because of him. He feels like he’s about to be sick.





	the call

Matt leans forward in his chair and lets his head fall into his hands as he runs the sentence over and over again in his mind, particularly one phrase:  _ your son, Peter Parker _ . His son--Matt has a son. There’s another Murdock boy in the world and it’s because of him. He feels like he’s about to be sick. 

His mind follows the path back down his own childhood, with his own father. Battlin’ Jack Murdock may have made some questionable decisions, but he did his best with him. He knows a lot of those things weren’t okay--according to other people. They were more of a team than what Matt’s come to understand the father-son dynamic usually is. He still remembers Foggy’s reactions to Matt telling him how he learned to stitch up cuts when his dad came home from fights or when he told him about his first experience with alcohol. 

He has the vague notion of what kind of father he would hypothetically be if he ever decided to become one, but how the hell is that suppose to translate to suddenly having a teenager? Matt as a teen was a rage monster set to hold onto his anger and not a single person, although Father Lantom proved him wrong in the end on that front. 

Behind his racing thoughts, he knows Karen and Foggy are looking at him via the glass window into his office, concerned, but he can’t focus on that right now. He has a son and he needs him. Matt lets out a shaky breath before sitting upright in his chair and putting his sunglasses back on. All the questions and absolute terror running through him can wait.

“Are you okay, dude? You don’t look so good,” Foggy asks when he exits his office with coat and cane in hand. 

“Um, just some surprising news. I’ll be gone for the rest of the day and I’ll explain later; I just really need to get going,” Matt says as he marches towards the door, not realizing his usual facade isn’t that confident in the arrangement of the space. 

“Is there anything we can do to--well I don’t know...,” Karen starts, but trails off. He thinks she looks to Foggy for some kind of help from the sound of her hair moving against her blouse. 

“C-could you look up a case for me involving a minor? Probably a custody battle with the surname Parker,” Matt answers, hoping she’ll just get more questions than answers in her quest so he can sit down with them and explain all this somehow, and maybe get his own questions answered by his friends like ‘how the hell can anyone expect me to be a father to a child?’

Foggy reaches out for Matt, putting an arm on his shoulder. His touch settles into him, breaking him from his fervent thoughts and focus, grounding him. “What’s going on?” Foggy asks, his voice brimming with his insistent you-aren’t-getting-out-of-this-one tone. Matt wants to hug him, but Peter’s…

“I just got a call from child services. Apparently, I was named in the will of a recently deceased couple as their nephew’s biological father. I need to get down there as soon as possible. They wanted to put, uh, Peter in one of the temporary homes in Queens until we figure things out, but I hope I can convince them to let him stay at Saint Agnes for the time being. At--” Matt pasues to take in a quaking gasp. Foggy’s hand tightens a little on his arm. “At least that way I know he’ll be safe and-and in a good situation, even if it’s only going to be until I can push the papers through.” 

“Holy shit,” Karen whispers under her breath. 

She rushes around her desk and swallows Matt up in her long arms with Foggy’s softer ones to follow. He lets himself lean against them and soak in their warmth for just a moment. If he gives in completely to this, he knows he’ll break right here and now, which isn’t an option. He’s got work to do. They release their grip on him when he pulls back, but it feels reluctant. 

“Well, we’re coming with you. You’re not dealing with this alone,” Karen states simply. She heads back to her desk to pick up her coat and purse.

Matt lifts his head up and scrunches his brow together. “No, you two have enough to do here. I can just--”

“You can just accept your friends help and support in this shocking time. Besides, it sounds like you  _ might  _ be needing a lawyer. As it turns out, I can provide some pretty awesome legal advice,” Foggy says, lightening the heaviness that had been settling into the air around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are my lifeblood c:
> 
> i have some ideas of what's coming in this series, but i'd also love to hear what you'd like to see! i love talking about these two and ideas and whatnot so please comment or find me on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
